This invention relates to apparatus for controlling the flow of gas into and out of a cylinder or other type of vessels for pressurized gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,151 to Wass discloses a solenoid control valve mountable to the collar of a gas cylinder with the solenoid being in the interior of a cylinder for operating a valve for controlling the flow of pressurized gas from the cylinder. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,762 to Sirosh et al, there is disclosed controls for controlling the supply of gas from a gas vessel which includes a module having a pressure regulator in the interior of the vessel, pressure and temperature sensors, a pressure relief device, a solenoid valve and a check valve. Borland et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,117, discloses a valve body threaded to the neck of a pressurized vessel, the valve body having a bore opening to the ambient atmosphere and to the interior of the vessel with a relief device being mounted the in bore. Further, the valve body has a second bore extending axially therethrough with a solenoid valve being mounted to the inner end portion of the valve body to extend within the vessel,
In order to provide an improved assembly for controlling the flow of pressurized fluid into and out of a container for pressurized fluid, this invention has been made. The gas control assembly of this invention is mountable to the neck of a vessel containing pressurized gas or liquid and can be used, for example, for controlling the flow of fuel gas, including natural gas, to the engine of a motor vehicle, controlling the flow of gas to fuel cells, controlling the flow of gases such as oxygen, hydrogen, nitrogen for various industrial uses and controlling the flow of liquid for various industrial uses.